galaxygearroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Arc 1 Episode 11: Mythril Mines
For The Love Of Money (http://www.listenonrepeat.com/watch/?v=dyTkXs4PPXg )Gale would be on the back of his chocobo, riding to a desolate location known as mythril mines. They were actually located outside of the sectors completely, below the lowest level, and into he forest areas of the planet Pandora. Gale had the coordinates to his mission location, pulled up on his phone, an d followed them without hesitation. “I can’t really see this being to difficult…however, I’m also concerned. Mythril is a high grade material…why would they chose these mines to defect to of all places?” Gale would arrive outside of the cave entrance and hop off of Al, taking a moment to look around. The cave was in a blue crystal like highlight. It was actually quite pretty as the mytril stone gave gale a reflection, and he’d eye it curiously. Al would shrink, placing himself in to gales hair. “well no better time than now. Let’s do this!” Gale would fix up his goggles, and proceed into the cave with the most silent of steps. Crouching low, so his reflection wouldn’t make to much of a problem. “How does he do it? How does Gale highwind operate with the stealth of an OPERATIVE, but the force of a WARRIOR? It’s all in the wrist..” Gale would navigate through the caves, when he’d come upon a group of males, sitting on some crates, and enjoying some sandwiches. Lunch breaks clearly. Gale would be around the corner, squatted on one knee, and holding his SOCOM pistol present in his hands. Taking short and slow breathes, he’d reach into his pocket, and pull out the silencer, screwing it on. He’d visually mark each target with his eyes. There were four men in all. “Ah man, did you catch that blitzball game?” “Hell nah I didn’t man. I would’ve loved to though, you know they sat blitzball makes you fast as shit on land? Your motory skills shoot through the roof. “ “Nah I hear tell some of the WARRIOR’s actually might be hosting a game pretty soo-BANG!” this would be the first sound heard followed by four more “BANG’ sound effects, but they were all silenced. The four buddies that were once sitting around idoly now lay dead face first on the ground. Gale would strife over, and begin dragging their bodies to the outside of the cave, the path he entered through, and dump them in the bushes. Gale would check each of their pockets, to reveal about 350 scales, 2 Hi-Potions, an Antidote, and 3 Flashbangs. ”Eh. Better than nothing I suppose.” Gale would silently stride his way back into the cave, making his way back to the area, and checking the crates to see what kind of cargo was in there. “Eh?...mythril…ore…this shit is RARE! They must be smuggling it and selling it on the low-low. Damn these rouge WARRIORS. Not that I honestly give a fuck, but that means these bastards got some money in their pockets, and it’s alllllll heading into my pockets!” (http://www.listenonrepeat.com/watch/?v=6Mi2AfGuFHw )Gale would descend down a slope, sliding down a slope of crystal, before slipping off of it, and making his way down a rather large canyon. He’d whip out his cleavers, and stab the blade of them into a stalagmite, letting his body slide down it a good bit before coming to a stop. There were series of crystalized pathways, that lead in different directions. Gale would sit and wait, hiding in perfect silence as he’d see if someone was going to emerge from one of these walkways, so he could narrow down this search and find what the hell he was looking for. Sure there were a lot of WARRIOR defects, but gale needed to kill the head honcho. In a moment he may get his shot. A man would begin walking down 3 pathways below, his gun holstered in his hands, and his stride steady and strong. Gale would push off of the stalagmite, and cut a long stride backflip. He’d soar downwards, kicking off of the first pathway like bridge, and flipping over the second one, and with expert theif like timing, he’d crash his body into the back of the enemy solider, cracking it on impact, and bending his spine inwards. Gale would quickly cup the man’s mouth to prevent an echo of his scream. “Shhh…alright guy. You’re gonna help me find who’s running this place alright?” the man would pant and grunt with heavy frustration, not being able to move. “You! You mother FUCKER!” Gale would place his gun to the back of the man’s head. “do NOT test me, I will FUCKING kill you with little remorse, understand?” Gale would shoot the man in the back of both of his knees. He’d quickly grip the man’s mouth to prevent even more noise from coming to fruition. “Allllllllright. Now then. Tell me which route, or it’ll be your elbows I get rid of. “OKAY OKAY…jump down to the walkway below this one…once you do that take a left. It’ll lead you to the biggest mine in the cavern. Then you’ll see big guy….” Gale would nod. “Thanks. Now take a long nap. You deserve it.’ gale would pistol whip the man and k.o him. Followed by this gale would lift the body and toss it to the side of the cavern, letting the body drop, and his shirt would get caught on a stick, leaving the man hanging. Gale would leap down to the next pathway, and dart in the direction as told. There were more and more crates piling up and leading to a giant room full of them. Gale would slowly walk inside, and look around. There were creates full of mytrhil stone everywhere. Gale would dart over, and hide behind a crate in a squat. Three men would be standing on the very far side of the room, conversing amongst themselves. “I say we double the price of the mythril ore. It makes A grade weapons, we should be making even more bank off of it than we are now.” The woman would speak up with a tone. “No. if we suddenly vamp it up, we’ll lose buyers. Especially since we sell to third world areas, we can’t lose substance for quality, that’s just stupid.” The male would sigh. “I guess so. None the less, I’m still skeptical about the idea. Leader alpha isn’t going to be happy about sudden business ventures.” “So his names Alpha huh?” Gales voice would break the circle of men, as gale would’ve suddenly appeared in the middle of the three men. Lashing out, he’d throw his right leg out and kick the woman in the face, then wrapping her head up between his thigh and his calf. He’d then launch his right arm outwards, holding is SOCOM pistol to the males throat, and using his other arm containing his gun cleaver, and hold it to the third man’s throat as well. (http://img1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140427044129/galaxygearroleplay/images/c/c8/David_Anderson.gif ) “Bang.” Gale would say as he smirked, and released both of his triggers, blowing the throats out of two of the people, and flexing the muscle between his legs to snap the neck of the woman who he held captive. The three bodies would all drop simultaneously. Gale would lower himself down, and begin checking them for any items of the sort.() All he managed to find was 250 scales, an Ether, and yet another Hi-Potion. “Broke assess…” “Still the theif of the sort aren’t we. Looting dead bodies galore..tch…no wonder the rumors of “the strider” were so rampant. You kill as quick as you steal.” Gale would turn around to hear a familer voice he hadn’t heard since before he joined WARRIOR. “Zeke Greencloud?..is..is that you?” (http://data2.whicdn.com/images/31714444/large.jpg how he looked.) Zeke would shake his head smirk. “Of course, the one and only. I’m surprised you didn’t recognize the one guy you beat out to even get accepted into third class..” Gale would rub the back of his neck. “That wasn’t my fault. I had no intention of joining whatsoever, but it…kind of just happened.” Zeke would lean in close to Gale. “Yeah? And this “kinda just happened” to. To math up with WARRIOR enhanced conditioning, I gave myself a mechanical upgraded, funded by allllll you see around you. This new body is up to par, if not more than what you can do. But I….am on the level of a first class.” Gale would swallow hard, and look at Zeke. “I can’t let you do this zeke…1st class nor not. It’s my mission to stop you no matter the cost.” Gale would draw both of his cleaver gun blades, and pop his neck side to side a few times. Zeke would hold up his hand. “Oh no. I’m not going to fight you. Not yet. I could kill you with my pinky, but I’m being Linieant. I could shatter this entire cave like clockwork on a whim.” Zeke would toss Gale a bag. “Theres something for your troubles. HI-Potion, Mythril ore, and 300 scales. Make it last. In the future…when you hit second class…I’m coming for you. As for your mission, take the heads of the three you killed, and the mission is complete.” Zeke would then turn into a think beam of red light and seemingly disappear. Gale would watch him leave for a moment…a bit puzzled with loads of confustion..however Gale would shake his head and report back to HQ. “gale highwind here. Mythril mine clear. Send worker troops to mine and clean. “ gale would hang up. “I’ve got some looting to do…” Category:Arc 1